The present invention was developed particularly in connection with repairing of injuries in the articular cartilage of a human knee joint. While the present invention is believed applicable to repair of similar injuries in the articular cartilage in other joints in humans and other mammals, for convenience same will be disclosed here in connection with repair of a defect in the articular cartilage covering a condyle of the femur in the knee joint of a human patient.
It has been known to employ a non-coated carbon fiber felt for articular surface repair. However, such is believed not to have proven entirely satisfactory.
Accordingly, the objects and purposes of this invention include provision of a method and apparatus for repair of a defect in the articular cartilage in a human or other mammal joint, for example on a condyle of the femur in a human knee joint, wherein usable materials include those used in other contexts in repairs in the human body and which have been approved by the FDA for other purposes within the human body, wherein such materials are commercially available, wherein such materials are of relatively low cost, wherein the completion of such a repair is within the skills of qualified orthopedic surgeons, and wherein alternative attachment techniques can be used in the repair.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons knowledgeable in this art upon reading the following description and inspecting the accompanying drawings.